1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abdominal binder stretcher and more particularly pertains to stretching abdominal binders after being washed so as to allow them to dry in the fully extended configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for stretching, pressing and smoothing various types of laundered garments, material, fabric, etc. is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for stretching, pressing and smoothing various types of laundered garments, material, fabric, etc. heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of to drying, pressing, smoothing etc. a wide variety of articles fabricated of woven and knit material are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,869 to Wadstein discloses a device for stretching and fixing a cloth on a frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,495 to Walker discloses a garment stretcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,839 to Vandoros discloses a garment stretcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,626 to Dalo et al. discloses a stretched cloth fixing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,844 to Shibata discloses a curved cloth stretch frame construction for an embroidery sewing machine.
In this respect, the abdominal binder stretcher according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to stretch abdominal binders after being washed so as to allow them to dry in the fully extended configuration.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved abdominal binder stretcher which can be used for to stretch abdominal binders after being washed so as to allow them to dry in the fully extended configuration. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.